Memory and storage devices proliferate in virtually all modern digital or mixed-signal electronic devices. Such devices may store general data and information, for example, user data, computer data, communication data, and the like. The increase in the capabilities and ubiquity of electronic devices has led to a corresponding increase in the capacity of storage devices. At the same time, many applications specify or demand relatively good performance from memory and storage circuits and devices.